Forever and Always
by Actaris
Summary: How does it feel to have lived a life over and over again? Under many names and over many lives these two foe have fought, on on the side of the light and the other on the side of the shadow. It's time again for them to fight, after all the wheel turns...


_**Forever and Always**_

Harry faced the Voldemort, his green eyes glaring in defiance at the other's newly opened slits of red. He watched closely as the long sinuous fingers of the man gripped the long stick of elder lightly. He watched it warily, in that hand was power inconceivable, power that did not belong in the hands of men.

"Ready to die, Harry?" asked the snake like man, his voice like the slime of a thousand pits. He circled with him in the hall. Men and women, Death Eater and not watched alike as they circled, all Harry heard were the sharp intakes of breath. His lips snarling in distaste, he was to be their saviour?

"Of course, I am."

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light rose sluggishly out of Voldemort's wand. A green light that carried with it death. He watched as it travelled slowly over distance that stood between them, a memory shivered as a cruel cold laugh erupted around him. His wand had been raised. Green eyes blazed with fury.

"Avada Kedavra," his voice echoed in the halls to the sudden screams of the men and women. Shouts sounded, their saviour was practising the Dark Arts.

"Harry, No!" Hermione ran, pitching her hand in front of him. It was too late a emerald green burst forth from his wand. It moved sluggishly as it met the beam from the other man. Red eyes met green, a contest of wills it was then. His scar burst forth in pain as Voldemort screamed in anger. They were fighting for life,_ None can live while the other survives._

A continuous stream of green light linked them, pushing at each other, his wand stood there haggard holding out against the wand of death, casting the death curse. They struggled back and forth, green light bursting forth into the crowd, like sparks between two highly charged wires. They killed those that they hit.

Explosions rocked the hall, as the sparks struck the stone of the ancient castle, giant chips of stone flew, and the crowd screamed with panic, as men and women were brought down by rocks.

"What foolery is this boy?" Voldemort spat at him, those red eyes were maddened in rage, flames appeared where his eyes should have been. Black flames arose in his mouth a snarl on those fetid black lips, "Why won't you die?"

Harry stood there both hands upon his wand, it needed no words as it repulsed the man. The green light that emerged from it fought that which emerged from the Deathstick. It stood still in his hand, as it burned, the curse that separated soul from body burned the surrounding air. The dimensional forces rumpled under the strain.

Around the world, men died and children rose from the dead. Magic was discovered as entire buildings fell and yet not one person was hurt. They fought the last fight as weapons tore across the sky. Missiles rained like fireworks as entire nations went to war. Yet Harry and Voldemort did not know this as they strained, as destruction reigned all around them.

The Sun rose and set with no regularity as the moon shone an angry red as it waxed and waned a reflection of the blood that was being spilt. The very planets shook in their orbits and the seas rose like a living beast and held the giant ships in its deadly embrace until they sank.

Men turned on men, neighbour upon neighbour. House elves newly risen from their servile slumber arose with the cries of war. Men fell to them like sheep at the slaughter, the centaurs rained their deadly arrows upon friend and foe alike, and in that confusion men fought back. Spells exploded around them, none touching Harry or his Arch-nemesis. Beasts died with men by their side. Men died like beasts killed for nothing more than existing. The very heavens buckled with the strain as the two killing curses danced inexorably to the destruction of the world. Green upon green. For one glorious minute the Lord of Chaos ruled supreme.

"You marked me Tom Riddle, Die!" Harry redoubled his efforts as he pushed and strained against the wand of death. "Die! Die! Die!"

A primal chant, escaped Harry's snarling lips. He was not human but something from the depths of hell as he held that wand up. The rage intensified as they stood stock still fighting against each other. Voldemort's bold head was draped in sweat his slit like nose blew heavily and the yellowed teeth stood out horribly against the pale skin. With a crazed gleam in his eye he smiled at Harry.

"Harry Potter, look as you rain death upon those around you, What do you say?"

"I don't care, You killed them, your Death Eaters are dead and you will die tonight! You have no horcruxes left," replied Harry, he too could play the battle of wills.

"No I don't." A ghost of a smile flickered across his face, as memories arose from the depths of his mind. "No Harry don't you see, we have been fighting, life after life, age after age, since the dawn of time, our wands have always crossed paths, and tonight I will finally win."

Harry held on ignoring the man's words, how could he have fought him life after life, how could he have fought in ages gone by, there was no prophecy that old, no destiny that was set in stone. He grimaced as a young child turned to face him, a girl barely 11 years old, it seemed she had stayed believing in him, believing enough to fight. He stared at her innocent large eyes , a stare that tore at his heart as he watched a green light strike her.

He saw the sudden horror that filled her eyes. He saw the wince of her body as she struggled to hold on against an inescapable foe. She fought against death, just like he had every day, and every second of his life.

"See the girl Harry, she died because of you." Voldemort laughed a chilling laugh, an ear splitting laugh that reverberated around the world.

"No," said Harry in a whisper, as he held on to his life a thin thread of green that connected him to his foe, "She died because of you!"

At his shout the very halls of Hogwarts shook fiercely, and around the warriors the battling crowd came to a halt, a mere pause in the great dance of time yet in that pause rose the songs of the phoenix. Melodies of the light rang across the halls.

Arrows froze in the skies, new bombs landed with barely a puff while those long buried seemed to explode. It seemed at though every law in the universe was broken, as though the fabric of the universe was unravelling.

"You will die tonight Dragon," whispered Voldemort, his eyes aflame with the flames of darkness. Madness had seized him as he held on to the last lifeline of his humanity.

"No, I will not die," replied Harry. He grimaced as he heard the screams of the men lying injured and yet he rejoiced as he heard the phoenix song in the air. It seemed to him that Voldemort was mad to call him a Dragon.

"You are mad Tom."

"Tom?" the flaming lips snarled, "Just a name, but you know all my names don't you Dragon, have we not fought through out time over the turnings of the Wheel. On the battlefields of Paraan Disen, I was Ishmael and you Lewis Therin. In Shayol Ghul where I named myself Moridin and you Rand Al'Thor. Do you not remember Harry? Not the journey of lives?"

"No."

"Then die Kinslayer! Do not know yourself." Madness had struck Voldemort it seemed as the man doubled his efforts, black spittle enveloped his mouth as he targeted Harry with his twisted power, in the green seeped a oily blackness, a damp and disgusting filth and it seemed to stretch toward Harry.

Harry watched the darkness stretch toward him before jumping out of the way, breaking the connection between him and his enemy. The green light exploded in the centre of the room and he reacted almost instantaneously as he rolled behind the dead body of the girl. A girl who probably grew up knowing his name from birth, a girl who had once idolised him. He hid from the carnage that exploded him, and he watched as Voldemort advanced upon him.

"Harry, you cannot win. Like I beat Rand al'Thor and even Lewis Therin the Dragon himself, I will beat you. I HAVE WON AGAIN" Voldemort's mouth remained open as a voice sounded from it one that was evil as no other word could describe it. As Voldemort regained control, the castle still shook with the evil laced in the words that arose from his mouth, Yet he knew his duty as he raised his wand once more against a defeated enemy, "Avada Keda-"

Harry watched amazed as a giant piece of stone landed upon Voldemort's head. It must have killed him instantly, and Harry stood up alone in that room, the last living creature in that room. Everyone else had died and ignominious death, a death they did not deserve. He alone stood as the victor, the last man on a dead Earth. As he stared aimlessly around at the carnage, his eyes drifted back to the piece of masonry that had crushed Voldemort. It was more than a piece of stone as it lay protected against breaking by Voldemort's head. For on it was the drawing of a shield with four animals in four corners, a badger, a griffin, a snake and an eagle. The symbols of the once proud founders and their last legacy, _Draco Dormeins Titlendus est._

"Do not tickle the sleeping Dragon," he whispered to himself and a manic laugh escaped from his dry chaffed lips and it echoed in the Great Hall the Great chamber of Death. Yet it seemed that Voldemort had named him true, The Dragon. A little too late it seemed to him, as the adrenalin in his system was pumped and tears sprang in his eyes, they had all died, Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and those nameless others who fought for the light.

He stared again at the battered body of the little girl who sheltered him from the final explosion. He stared at her broken body, her sightless eyes that seemed so peaceful. She was dead and he opened his mouth and screamed in anger at the heavens. The last man on Earth fell to the ground, and a single continuous scream escaped from his mouth. Until the red sun dawned on the broken spires of Hogwarts, and the desolate plains of the world, the man lay in shock a single note escaped his mouth. His magic sung a song of anguish and pain, and with him cried the Phoenix, the only animal on the surface of the planet. The eternal birds sang into the heavens and throughout the world. Over the deserts and the fiery pits of the world, over the boiling seas and oceans and over the blasted lands that had suffered at the hands of weapons that knew no mercy.

It was a haunting melody as it sang of sadness and grief, and as the music of the Phoenix the eternal being mixed with the sorrowful cry of the Lord of the Morning, Harry Potter disappeared. Yet his cry still rang on in the lifeless world forever and always.

_**A/N:**_

_**I was trying to write a Harry Potter/Wheel of Time cross. It obviously went no where so you guys get this one-shot. Please tell me what you think. It's been sitting on my hard drive for over a year and a bit. Anyone's free to use the way I've linked these two stories. Oh by the way does anyone have or know of any HP/WOT crossovers that are any good? **_


End file.
